


Birthday boy

by Rainbowgirl12



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Smut, Bottom Tom Holland, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Underage, RPF, Rom Howney, Smut, top robert downey jr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowgirl12/pseuds/Rainbowgirl12
Summary: It's Tom Holland's birthday and he's going to have a special present tonigh ;)





	Birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sthefy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/gifts), [AlannaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/gifts), [Death_inspiresme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_inspiresme/gifts), [TheStigsWriterCousin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/gifts), [Narryfavoritejiall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/gifts).



> ATTENTION: THIS STORY IS FICTION. IF THIS IS NOT OUR TYPE. DON'T READ IT. I MAY DELETE THIS IS IF IT'S CAUSING TOO MUCH DRAMA. There may be some grammer mistakes. This only for my starker and rom howney shippers.

 

 

Robert woke up from his bed. Today was a special day and it is his boyfriend's birthday.Tom Holland is now 22 years old. He stood up and looked down seeing Tom asleep. His lips were so small and cute. His fingers ran through his brown curls. Tom groans and his eyes slowly open.

"Morning, Robert,"Tom mumbles and looks up at him.

 

"Morning, Tom,"Robert replied. "You know what today is?"

 

Tom nods.

 

"It's my birthday"

 

The older man smiles. Tom slowly crawls on top him and kisses him. They were making out.Robert slips his tongue inside of Tom's mouth. It felt sweet. They both separate and catch their breathes. Robert was the winner.

 

"Since it's your birthday today, I will show you my present tonight" Robert said

 

"Really. Why not right now,"Tom whines and humps on him.

 

"I have to go to this charity event far away from here"

 

Tom felt sad that his lover have to leave. He never likes it. They haven't spend much time together since they both have important events and movie shootings. Tom lays his head on Robert's shoulder.

 

"Hey,hey,hey.Don't be sad.I will see you later. Okay" Robert said and kisses him all over his face.

 

"Okay.Okay.Fine" He giggles.

 

Robert slaps his butt and Tom squeals.

 

"Get dressed" Robert commands to Tom.

 

****~~~~** **

 

In the kitchen,Robert was severing breakfast for Tom. He was making pancakes, and cooking bacon and eggs. Tom goes inside and he's only wearing a large white shirt that belongs to Robert and black socks. He goes behind to the older male and wraps his arms on his waist.

 

"Smells nice.What are you making or cooking?"

 

"Your birthday breakfast"

 

"But what is it" Tom tries to see it over Robert's shoulders.

 

"Your favorites."

 

"Pancakes"Tom said in a childish voice.

 

"And bacon and eggs"Robert smiles.

 

"Yay"Tom quickly went to the table and sat on the chair to get his breakfast.

 

Robert places the pancakes and the eggs and bacon on the both plates for him and Tom. He gives the plate to Tom and starts to split his pancakes in pieces. His phone then buzzes. It was a message from his parents. Telling him that they have a surprise for him.

 

"I have to go see my family later,"Tom said as he grab a napkin to wipe his mouth.

 

"That's nice.Save me a cake.Will ya"Robert said and smiles

 

"I will"

 

They both started to continue eating their own pancakes.

 

****~~~~** **

 

This afternoon was boring for Tom. His fans send him a lot of birthday messages on his media accounts.He sent a post on his Instagram account on thanking his fans for the birthday messages

 

In London, his friends and family throw a small birthday party. He really liked it. His friend Harry was there and giving his birthday presents. All of them did, but Tom wanted his real present. After that,he ate his birthday cake and it was very delicious.His mom baked it. A few minutes, he finally received Robert's text message.

 

******Just got home.Ready for you present ; )** ** **

 

Tom squeals.

 

"I have to go.Thanks for the party" Tom said.

 

"Awww.Happy birthday,Sweetie.Take care"His mother said

 

"Okay" and leaves his house.He can't wait to see him and have some fun.

 

****~~~~** **

 

He finally got home, but hasn't seen Robert anywhere.The house was so quiet.

 

"Robert,Im home.Hello!" Tom called out his name but he hasn't come out. He notice that there was red petals in the floor and follows on which way he's going.

 

Tom reach the end of the trail and notice that he was it was his bedroom. He enters and sees Robert in the bed with his expensive suit like if he's Tony Stark. Obviously, that was his movie role. Vanilla candles were around the room. So were the red petals. Tom got closer to him and Robert stands up.

[;)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYMxOzxKYYo)

They didn't said anything instead Robert lift his chin and kisses his lips. Tom's arms were wrapped around his waist. He's really liking it.Robert's left hand went down on the back of his body and grabs his ass hard.

 

"Aaah,Daddy,"Tom lets a small moan.

 

"I love it when you call me that,"Robert said. He unbottons his shirt and throws it on the floor. Tom's chest was really hot.He drags Tom on the bed and attacks his neck. His moans were high, leaving all the bites on him. He starts to play with Tom's nipples.

 

"Aaah,"Tom moaned and his body shivers.

 

Robert stops and takes his pants off,including his underwear. His cock was small and perfect.He sucked it,licked it, and tasted him. Tom throws his head on the bed, feeling warm inside of Robert's mouth.

 

"Turn around,"Robert commanded as he pull away his dick.Tom follows it and sticks his ass up in the air.Robert smirks.

 

"You like this, Daddy,"Tom said and strokes his hole.

 

"God yes,"The older male replied.

 

He reach to the nightstand and grabs the lube. He pours it on his fingers and put a bit on Tom's hole. Robert inserted his two fingers inside him. Tom moaned and bits his bottom lip. It feel so nice that he was inside of him.

 

"I want more, Daddy"The younger male said.

 

"What do you want then" As Robert insert his third finger to his hole. Tom groans.

 

"I want daddy's cock inside of me"

 

"That's what I like"

 

Robert took his clothes off and his pants falls down,kicking them.He grabs his cock and slowly teases it.

 

"Daddy...Please...fuck me"Tom whines

 

"Hey"Robert slaps his ass, making him let a small scream."Im your daddy and you have to respect me.Alright?". The younger male nodded. He felt so hurt and how that slap was hard. Tom hopes he didn't left a mark on him.

 

After teasing,it was now the fun part.

 

"You're ready, kid"

 

"Im not a kid anymore,Robert"

 

Instead of giving him another spank,he push his whole dick inside of Tom.He was moaning so hard.

 

"Ah..Fuck daddy"

 

"You're so fucking tight"

 

Robert thrust on him so hard.Tom felt relaxed.Moanings were the music of Robert's ear. He pulls away half and snaps his hips. More moanings were out. Tom clenches the sheets of the bed so tightly. His body was totally sweating. The older male went deeper inside of him. He started to liking it.Thrusts become more harder and harder. Hips slapping his ass. This was good. His eyes were shut and his mouth was slightly open because of his moans. Robert keeps holding his hips and making go faster. Robert slides out and Tom whines. He pushes his ass against him. He wanted more. He wanted him to make him feel alive. It's really his birthday and wants more of it. Robert turns Tom around and sees his neck covered in love bites. Purple and blue were still there. Some of them were fading.

 

"Hey"Tom said

 

"Hey"Robert replied.He gets closer to him and carees his cheek.

 

"Is there more presents for me"

 

"Yeah.Is just. Im a little bit tired but we could continue later"

 

"But it's my birthday and I really want more of you"Tom said. Robert smiled. He didn't like seeing seeing the younger male so sad. Tom flips over and now he's sitting in his lap.He grabs the older male's cock.Stroking it softly.

 

"Can I have the lube please"

 

Robert grabs the lube that was fallen on from the bed. He passes to Tom and pours on his cock. The younger male rubs a little bit on his hole. Tom slowly sat on it but Robert grabs his hips and pushes him down. Tom screams in pain. He moves hips and Tom covered his mouth with his hand.

 

"Do you like it"

 

"Aaah"

 

"Come on,Daddy needs to know"

 

"Yes"

 

Each thrust was making Tom more hot. He could feel his heat,buring around his body.His own cock was now hard. Precum is now leaking out.

 

"You're still damn tight"Robert said

 

Tom was riding his cock.Going up and down. He let's go his hand and moan come out a lot. Robert notices that he wanted to cum.

 

"I need you to beg for it" Robert said and grabs his cock.He strokes it so fast. Tom tries to take his hand off but he couldn't. He was weak.

 

"Can I do it...Please."

 

Robert nodded and let go of his cock. Tom then strokes his own cock. He could feel himself ready to explode.

 

"Daddy I'm about to cum"

 

Robert still thrust him and his nails are digging inside of him. Tom could feel the pain.

 

Few seconds later, he came on the older male's body and half of his own. Tom collapses on him.

 

He slides out and goes down under Robert.He grabs his shaft and licks the tip of the head. The older male groans. He takes the entire cock inside of his mouth. Tom almost choke. He made a lot of gagging noises. Robert strokes the younger male's hair as he slowly moves his hips.

 

"You're doing so well,baby"Robert throws his head on the bed. Tom was still sucking his dick, listening only the gagging sounds.

 

Robert could feel himself coming out. He pulls his cock and jerks off on him. White liquid landed on his chest, face and his hair. Some drops went inside of his open mouth.

 

"You look so sweet"Robert said as he licks his cheek. Tom giggles and playfully pushes him.

 

"I look a mess"Tom said and he yawns.

 

"Well.It's time  to sleep, baby"Robert said. After they clean their mess,Tom lays down. He turns and sees his lover in front of him. They both smiled at each other.

"Good night, Robert"

"Good night, Thomas"

 

****~~~~** **

 

The next morning, Tom wakes up from the rays of the sun. He notice something shining from his fingers on the large pillow. It was a golden ring. The small diamond shines brightly.

 

"What is this" Tom said. He looks closely and it was beautiful.

 

The bedroom opens and Robert was holding the tray with pancakes and coffee on it.

 

"You're awake" The older man said. Tom nodded.Robert puts the tray on the end of the bed.

 

"What's this"Tom pointed with his finger at the ring. Robert grabs his hand and kisses it.

 

"Come on tell me"

 

Robert sighs. It was now the right time and the right place.

 

"Thomas Stanley Holland. I've been in love with you since the first time I met you during the Civil War movie. I know this is going to sound weird but...will you marry?"

 

The word that Tom heard made him mute. Is he actually proposing him, on the day after his birthday. His eyes were watery.

 

"Yes Robert! I will marry you"

 

He finally say yes. Robert then hugs at Tom and kisses on his lips. This was actually his best present than that night.

 

_Love you so much, Robert_

 

_****_Love you too_ ** ** _

 

**_My birthday boy_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Tom Holland ;)
> 
> thanks to my friend isabelle for editing and corrections. Deticated to my starker and rom howney shippers.
> 
> Edit:I had to reupload because of the error also this fanfic was on 7/1/18


End file.
